


Words We Never Said

by FruitfulMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you say something, that you've been too afraid to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words We Never Said

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short Drowley drabblet I wrote, its not much but I'll get to writing more eventually!

_I love you_ :

 

He didn't say those words, he didn't know how to. The words were like toxin to his mouth, his tongue burned and he bit it, he almost wanted to get sick just from thinking of it.

 

He couldn't ever say them. If he did, it would show him weak. His dad made him learn the hard way, never to let those weaknesses in. When was the last time he told anyone, let alone his dad that he lo- no...

 

No.

 

He couldn't say it. He didn't want to. He had to find another way to say it, to show it. He picked up the phone, dialing the number. That familiar dial tone, and the even more familiar, rugged, Scottish accent on the other line.

 

“Crowley, where the hell are you?” He asked.

 

That was how he would say them.

 

Those words: I love you.


End file.
